


Love story

by serenitykid7875



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:58:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitykid7875/pseuds/serenitykid7875
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short song fics about Skye and Jemma. Skimmons. Don't own anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fix you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Fix you by Coldplay

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed_  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse

 _And the tears come streaming down your face_  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?

 _Lights will guide you home_  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

 

Jemma and Skye had finally admitted to themselves and each other just how much they meant to one another and then Skye was abducted by Ward, met her father, and gained a new power that they had no idea how to control. Skye felt herself lose control and she didn’t know how to stop it from happening; she didn’t want to hurt the people around her and the one person who she loved more than life itself, Jemma. They had come so far together and Jemma once she learned the truth about Skye, wanted to help her in any way that she could; she didn’t want to lose her after losing Trip.

 

Jemma had tried hard to get Skye to finally control her powers and it seemed that no matter what they did to help her it wasn’t enough, but she was not going to give up. Nothing was ever going to make her give up on Skye, she loved her too much to lose her to this new power. Skye felt the same about Jemma, but she was scared that this new power would take control and would end up hurting Jemma and Skye would never forgive herself if that ever happened.

 

Jemma continued to help Skye in any way that she could until Skye was able to control more than before, but then everything changed again.

 

“Jemma it’s not going to work. I can’t control this.” Skye said defeated.

 

“We’ll figure it out Skye.” Jemma said still holding on to Skye.

 

“Jemma.”

 

“Please Skye.”

 

Then Skye left leaving Jemma to think that she went to go relax in their room, but little did she know Skye had packed up her stuff and was leaving. And she did without letting anyone know.


	2. You don't know her like I do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: You don't know her like I do by Brantley Gilbert

_Hey old friend, thanks for callin'_  
It's good to know somebody cares  
Yeah she's gone, but I don't feel like talkin'  
It might be just too much to bear  
To hear somebody say it stops hurting  
Or to hear somebody say she ain't worth it  
  
'Cause you don't know her like I do  
You'll never understand  
You don't know we've been through  
That girl's my best friend  
And there's no way you're gonna help me  
She's the only one who can  
No, you don't know how much I've got to lose  
You don't know her like I do

Jemma sat alone in her room thinking about the one person that she loved more than anything, Skye, she had just left without any warning or note to say where she was going; Jemma was still crying as she tried to understand why Skye would take off. Yes, they were concerned about her powers, about if she would be able to control them, but they thought that they’d figure it out as a family. And now Jemma sat in her and Skye’s room alone wishing that she understood, wishing she could go back to the way things were back in the beginning.

 

Jemma had loved Skye from the moment that they had met and when they finally told each other, they both thought that they’d be together forever and nothing would ever change that. And now as she sat there, while others tried to get her to come out, to eat, to get back into the world; Jemma knew that they’d never understand just how much Skye meant to her, what they had been through together. Jemma knew that the others didn’t understand just as much as she did about why Skye would leave and not give them a reason why; she knew they all deserved an answer like she did, but she knew they probably weren’t going to get that answer.

 

Coulson and the rest of the team had been working on trying to help Skye gain of her powers and it was working most of the time, but there were occasions that her powers had unexpected results; not matter how much Skye tried to control them they still were unknown to them. When Jemma and Skye were together they were easier to control, but Skye still feared hurting Jemma or the rest of the team; even if Jemma told her she’d never hurt her. May seemed out of her element when training Skye now, she didn’t know how to help her control the powers that she didn’t have or understand; that hurt Skye that May was no longer able to help her the way that she had before.

 

Sitting here, Jemma started to think back to before when she and Skye were together and everything seemed perfect, but know Skye was gone and Jemma felt like her whole world was falling apart; Jemma didn’t know what to do with herself, she had loved Skye so much, she still did. The others tried to help her through by coming to visit her and talking with her, but they weren’t Skye and Jemma didn’t think she’d ever get over Skye. Skye was the one and no one would ever be enough. And for now training to be like May who seemed to feel nothing was going to have to do.

 

“Come on Jemma it’s time to train.” May said from the door way.

 

“Coming.” Jemma said as she stood up and grabbed her gear.


	3. Come wake me up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Come wake me up by Rascal Flatts

_I can usually drink you right off of my mind_  
But I miss you tonight  
I can normally push you right out of my heart  
But I'm too tired to fight

 _Yeah the whole thing begins_  
And I let you sink into my veins  
And I feel the pain like it's new  
Everything that we were,  
Everything that you said,  
Everything that I did and that I couldn't do  
Plays through tonight

 _Tonight your memory burns like a fire_  
With every one it grows higher and higher  
And I can't get over it, I just can't put out this love  
I just sit in these flames and pray that you'll come back  
Close my eyes tightly, hold on and hope that I'm dreaming  
Come wake me up

 

Jemma the first few nights had the hardest time with Skye gone, of course May had stayed with her most of it; May was afraid of what Jemma would do to herself out of hurt. Jemma had cried most of the days away after Skye left, she barely ate, she barely slept and everyone was worried about her. Fitz had even come to spend some time with her, by staying by her side as he worked on one of the dwarfs; Coulson came by with a few comics and scientific magazines in hope that it would get Jemma’s mind off of Skye.

 

Nothing seemed to help and the others were really worried about her state of mind, but then May started doing her tai chi in the room and Jemma started to follow her. May started to get Jemma to come out of the room, which everyone thought was amazing, and started to train Jemma the way that she had trained Skye. Some of the team were worried that Jemma would become too driven to never get hurt again and would train too hard if left alone, so May made it her personal mission to be with Jemma any time that she was training.

 

But at night after the day of training or working in the lab they could still hear her crying, being in that room with the few things that Skye had left behind was hurting Jemma’s state of mind; so Jemma and Bobbi changed rooms with each other, nothing of Skye’s was left anywhere near Jemma at any time in fear that she would lose all that she had gained. Jemma still had bits of crying, but as time went on it became easier for her to move on; soon she was a confident and determined agent who was great at hand to hand combat.

 

And she stayed that confident and determined agents until Skye returned.


	4. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Home by Daughtry

_I'm staring out into the night,_  
Trying to hide the pain.  
I'm going to the place where love  
And feeling good don't ever cost a thing.  
And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain.

 _Well I'm going home,_  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old,  
So I'm going home.  
Well I'm going home.

 

Skye was tired, tired of being away from the one place she always knew as home, where everyone cared about her and loved her; she missed the one person who she had loved more than life itself, Jemma. Jemma had loved her more than she thought anyone could and leaving her, with nothing had been the hardest decision she had ever made; Skye had thought that leaving Jemma she’d keep her safe, safer than she had been when she was around her. But that hadn’t been the case, after she left Jemma had started training with May; May was training Jemma the way that she had trained Skye and Skye knew that Jemma was pushing herself and it was her fault.

 

Skye had left, leaving everything and everyone without any answers and she knew that when she did they would want answers, but at that time she wasn’t ready to give them those answers; now as she was watching them from afar she knew that all she wanted was to go home, home to the one she loved. Skye knew that if kept running she was never going to find what she was looking for; yes she had learned to control her powers and didn’t have any accidents with them, but she had given up everything for that and had nothing in return. She didn’t think that Jemma would take her back nor would the team be welcoming her back; she would have to live with that, but that didn’t matter if she finally home.

 

She was decided it was time to go home, to be with Jemma.

 

“Skye, they might not take you back that easily.” Lincoln said from Skye’s bedroom door.

 

“I don’t care. I need to go home.” Skye said as she finished packing her bags.

 

“Good luck. And I hope that she takes you back after leaving the way that you did.”

 

“Thank and me too.”

 

And Skye left, but this time she was leaving to go home.


	5. My heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: My heart by Paramore

_I am finding out that maybe I was wrong_  
That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone  
Stay with me, this is what I need, please?  
Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?  
I am nothing now and it's been so long  
Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope  
This time I will be listening.  
Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours

When Skye first showed up at one of the mission locations, Jemma was the first to spot her; Jemma had completely forgot the mission for a moment and focused on the one person who she had thought she’d lost. May grabbed Jemma’s attention and pulled her back into the mission that they had to complete and once they had completed it Jemma immediately headed back to the bus leaving Skye standing there with May. It had hurt Skye a little, but she understood; she had left with no warning and being back must have been a shock.

“What do you want?” May asked Skye as she walked back to the bus with Skye in tow.

“I want to come home.” Skye said truthfully.

“You know you have a lot to answer for.”

“I do and I will do it. I just want to come home.”

“She’s not going to be so open to it Skye. She was a mess when you left, it took me weeks to get her back to a normal.”

“I know and I’m sorry for that, but I needed to find myself before I could be any help to you. I can control it now, I full control it now. I needed to get help for it and the others like me, inhuman, helped me with it. I will do everything and anything to make it right what I did and no matter what I have no intention of ever leaving again.”

“I believe you Skye, but I’m not the one who you hurt the most by leaving.”

“I will fix it.”

“I hope that you can.”

Skye started to run when she saw the bus up ahead, she knew that Jemma would be in her bunk, but when she got on the bus the others were there to stop her.

“What are you doing here?” Hunter was the first to speak.

“I want to come home.” Skye replied.

“And you thought you could just appear like this?”

“I know I have a lot to explain, but I’m back for good. I will not leave again.”

“How can we believe you?” Bobbi said from next to Hunter by the lab doors.

“Because my heart is here.” Skye said.

“You left her.” Fitz said vehemently.

“I needed to find myself, I needed to gain control of my powers. I found the other inhumans they helped me control it. I can control it now.”

“She cried for weeks. She tried to help you and you just left.”

“I know Fitz, but I’m never leaving again. It hurt to be away from you all. It wasn’t easy.”

And they left it at that, the others moved to the holotable room to go over mission and the new intel they had received; Skye on the other hand went to the bunks where she knew that Jemma was. Skye knew that she had hurt them and she wanted to make it all better, but first she had to fix what she had done to Jemma. Jemma had been the one to try to help her anyway that she could and she had hurt her the most; Skye was going to spend the rest of her life making it up to her if she let her.

“Jemma?” Skye said as she knocked on Jemma’s bunk door.

“Go away Skye.” Jemma whimpered from inside.

“I’m not ever going away. I know what I did to you Jemma and nothing I will do for the rest of my life will ever make it up to you, but if you’ll have me I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I knew if I told you I was leaving that you’d try to find me and if you found me I could hurt you. I didn’t want that. I didn’t want to hurt you, but I needed to find myself in order to find how to control it. And I have Jemma. I just want to come home. And wherever you are is home. Jemma I love you, I always have and I always will.”

The door slowly opened to a teary eyed Jemma, who Skye immediately wrapped in a hug. Jemma said, “I love you too. But I’m not over it that easily.”

“I know and I’ll still be here by time you are.”


	6. This is home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: This is home by Switchfoot

_I've got my memories, Always inside of me_  
But I can't go back, Back to how it was  
I believe you now, I've come too far  
No I can't go back, Back to how it was  
Created for a place I've never known  
This is home  
Now I'm finally where I belong, Where I Belong  
Yeah, this is home  
I've been searching for a place of my own  
Now I've found it, Maybe this is home  
This is home

 

Skye sort of felt like she was home, the team had let her stay and Jemma had been a little more welcoming than she thought she would be. It had been several weeks since Skye had returned to them and Skye was thrilled as she walked through the base back to her and Jemma’s newly recreated room, she had longed for this ever since she left and now it was finally coming true. Jemma was by Skye’s side, holding her hand as they walked with a giant grin on her face; things were finally good again and she was excited to spend some time with Skye that didn’t involve trying to beat each other. May had them sparring against each other and it help Jemma get her anger out toward Skye at first, but now Jemma didn’t want to hurt Skye at all.

“I love you.” Skye said as she stopped at their door.

“I love you too.” Jemma said giving Skye a peck on the lips.

“I’m sorry I ever left.”

“I know you are. But things worked out and everything is great.”

“I agree.”

“Welcome home.” Jemma said as she opened the door to their room.

Skye was surprised at first to see everything right where she had left it and it took her a second to realize that Jemma was pulling her inside.

“Everything’s back to where it was. How did you?” Skye asked.

“Skye I remember everything from the day you left.” Jemma said as she pulled Skye to sit next to her on the bed.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay now. And things are going to be better than they were before.”

“I promise it will be.”

“I love you Skye.”

“I love you too, Jem.”

And Skye finally felt she was at home.


End file.
